pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A perfect match
" A perfect match" is the first episode in the first season on the series "The ultimate Johto journeys". In this episode, Lyala and her rival Peter get there first Pokemon and are given a training session. Plot In this episode starts off with when Layla wakes up nice and early with a smile. She sldies down her stairs railing and performs a flip in the air and lands on one leg, showing off her gymnastics. In this episode, Layla goes to proffesor Elms lab to get her first Pokemon. She chooses Cyndaquil and gets her Pokedex. Just then, Peter, another boy that was getting his first Pokemon the same day, Comes and wants Cyndaquil too. In the end he chooses Totodile and has a battle with Layla, loses. They are both sent outside and then Marina meats them and offers them to join her training session for the two of them. In the session, the two realise how alike they are and that their dreams are the exact same: to be a Pokemon master! Cyndaquil learns smokescreen and Totodile was atlast able to actually hit Cyndaquil with water gun afetr Cydaquil dodging it about four times. The two set on their journey close to the end of the episode, but just before going in two seperate paths, they start a fight about who is going to be stronger and who is going to get thier first badge first antill Marina comes and tells Peter that he forgot his Pokedex at the field. Peter suddenly feals tiered and decides to go home and start his journey later after catching a small sleep and the episode ends with Layla taking her first steps in route 29. Conversation Layla : I undersatnd you wanted the cyndaquil, but hey, the early bird gets the worm! Peter: But that's not fair! My alarm clock was...was... (Peter tries to find an exuse) Elm: Now now Peter! You can choose from totodile and Chikorita and i recommend both. It's just fine. Peter: But I want cynda... (Stands still) (Peter slowly goes up to Totodiles Pokeball) Elm: Totodile? Great choice! Here is your Pokedex... ( Elm gives Peter the Pokedex) (Peter checks Totodiles moves with the Pokedex) Peter: Hey, Totodile knows Water gun! Great. Layla: Happy? Peter: Ha! Happy enough, I can battle you! Let's battle or else I'm a chicken! Layla: He! Well you fried wont taste so good so Il'l just have to exept your chalenge! Elm: Now now kids... Layla: Let's go, Cyndaquil! Peter: All right, Totodile! (Both Pokemon are sent out) Peter: Ha ha ha! Tricked you! I have a total advantage and now there is no way out of the battle! Layla: That's what you think... Cyndaquil, Tackle! Peter: Errr... water gun! (Totodile uses water gun- Cyndaquil dodges - Cyndaquil hits with tackle) (Totodlie is sent back flying and faints) Peter: Hey! Your a big fat cheater! Layla: I didn't cheat and your a big fat loser! Elm: Now now kids... (Shows the damage water gun and totodile falling back did) (The kids put their heads down) Peter: It's Layla's fault! She Doged the water gun. Layla: It's Peter's fault! He didn't dodge and was sent back flying! Elm: Kids... I think this fight should continue out side while I clean up... Category:Episodes